Femme de dictateur
by alixlouise
Summary: Première Guerre. Lord Voldemort, au sommet de sa puissance, règne en maître incontesté sur toute l'Angleterre. Mais dans l'ombre de chaque homme de pouvoir œuvre une femme, compagne dévouée, effacée, oubliée. À tort, il ne faut jamais sous-estimer le rôle d'une femme de dictateur.
1. Symphonie du Nouveau Monde

Harry Potter courrait aussi vite qu'il le pouvait dans le couloir menant au bureau du professeur Dumbledore. À vrai dire, il était en retard. Nous étions à la neuvième heure de ce dimanche matin, il avait paressé au lit avant d'en être sauvagement tiré par l'heure, et Hermione l'avait privé de petit-déjeuner arguant que son rendez-vous avec le directeur était plus important.

Celui-ci ne lui avait jusque-là donné rendez-vous qu'en soirée pour leurs leçons, et il était néanmoins curieux de connaître la raison d'un déplacement si matinal.

Il donna le mot de passe à la gargouille avant de gravir quatre à quatre les marches de l'escalier magique. La porte s'ouvrit avant qu'il ne puisse frapper. Dumbledore l'accueillit avec un grand sourire, la pensine ainsi qu'un plateau de viennoiseries posés sur le bureau.

— Bonjour, Harry. J'ai cru comprendre que miss Granger t'a obligé à revoir l'ordre de tes priorités ce matin.

Harry présenta ses excuses pour son retard, mais Dumbledore les balaya d'un revers de main et le pria de se servir en lui désignant le plateau. Il ramena ensuite ses deux mains sous son menton, et son visage prit un air préoccupé.

— Tu dois certainement te demander pourquoi je t'ai convié à venir à une heure si indécente pour un dimanche matin. De nouvelles données, particulièrement complètes et intéressantes, sont venues s'ajouter récemment aux souvenirs que je t'aie précédemment montrés à propos de la vie de Jedusor. Je souhaitais les partager avec toi le plus rapidement possible.

Un battement d'ailes attira l'œil d'Harry de l'autre côté du bureau. Fumseck semblait s'éveiller, s'étirant avec indolence. Il n'était cependant pas seul sur son perchoir un gros corbeau noir gardait obstinément les yeux clos, malgré la lumière se déversant par la fenêtre.

— Plus tard, Harry, dit Dumbledore qui avait surpris son regard, pour l'instant j'aimerais te présenter quelqu'un. J'ai tenté de les mettre bout à bout, de manière à reconstituer leur histoire. Ils ne proviennent pas tous de la même personne, certains, tu le verras, sont également de moi. Je te demande d'être particulièrement attentif à ce que tu vas voir, jamais je n'aurais pensé disposer de ces souvenirs.

Harry acquiesça, puis ils plongèrent de concert un doigt dans la pensine.

...

...

Une brise fraîche secouait les arbres, charriant les premières odeurs de fleurs. Le soleil, timide, laissait parfois échapper un rayon entre deux nuages, éclairant brièvement la campagne anglaise.

Les habitants du manoir avaient ouvert en grand les fenêtres, laissant ainsi pénétrer un air annonciateur de printemps ce même air chatouillait doucement la barbe –encore d'un beau châtain cuivré- du professeur Dumbledore.

Assis du mieux qu'il pouvait dans un inconfortable et luxueux canapé, il regardait posément la maîtresse de maison servir le thé d'une main tremblante, témoignant de son désarroi. Elle reposa la théière un peu plus brutalement qu'elle ne l'aurait voulu, manquant de fendre le plateau de porcelaine, et s'assit à son tour en relevant le menton dans un port altier, espérant certainement masquer son trouble. Ce fût vain.

— Ainsi ma fille serait une sorcière, lâcha-t-elle finalement d'un ton distant.

Dumbledore inclina la tête.

— Monsieur, n'avez-vous pas dit que les élèves intégraient cette école… Poudlard, à l'âge de onze ans ?

— C'est bien ce que j'ai dit, Madame. Mais c'est ici qu'intervient un problème de nature administrative.

Dumbledore prit une légère inspiration, cherchant les termes les plus adéquats.

— Depuis maintenant de nombreuses années, un mage noir sévit sur la totalité de l'Europe de l'Est, ainsi que sur la majeure partie de la Russie. Il s'appelle Gellert Grindelwald. Afin d'asseoir son pouvoir, il a besoin d'acheter le soutien des grandes familles des territoires qu'il envahit. Ou, en cas de refus, de les supprimer. C'est ce qui l'a poussé à attaquer, il y a maintenant onze ans, la famille Lvov. L'une des branches des Lvov régnait en maître sur Saint-Pétersbourg, tout accommodement, commercial ou politique, passait par eux. Grindelwald eut donc tôt-fait de s'en débarrasser. Je dois vous avouer que, il y a encore quelques jours de cela, je pensais qu'ils avaient tous bel et bien été tués. Mais le malheureux incident qui justifie aujourd'hui notre présence nous a permis de retrouver la trace d'Olga, qui, après quelques recherches de ma part, a été identifiée de manière certaine comme la dernière des Lvov -Dumbledore se redressa légèrement. Si Olga n'a pas reçu sa lettre d'admission à Poudlard le jour de ses onze ans, c'est tout simplement parce qu'elle ne figurait sur aucune liste, aucun registre bureaucratique. Elle est officiellement décédée le 6 décembre 1928. Madame Sullivan, vous souvenez-vous de l'homme qui a frappé à votre porte ce soir-là ?

— Bien sûr. Il était dans un sale état malgré ses beaux habits, très fatigué, peut-être même un peu fou. Il m'a supplié de m'occuper de la petite fille -sa voix se fit plus basse, presque un murmure. Mon mari et moi n'avons jamais réussi à avoir d'enfant, ce soir là m'apparaît aujourd'hui encore comme un miracle, le signe que quelqu'un a pensé à notre malheur et nous a envoyé Olga. Nous ne lui avons jamais caché son adoption, elle est devenue notre fille, notre petite Olga Sullivan, dès que l'homme a disparu de l'autre côté de la route. Vous n'avez pas le droit de nous la retirer maintenant !

Elle jeta un regard angoissé vers la jeune fille à ses côtés. Celle-ci paraissait totalement indifférente à la conversation ainsi qu'à l'angoisse évidente de sa mère, fixant –de manière allant à l'encontre de toute bienséance- Dumbledore avec un très léger froncement de sourcils. Son port était tout aussi noble que celui de sa mère, et, même assise, on la devinait grande. Une longue et importante masse de cheveux encadrait son visage, telle la crinière d'un fauve. Elle devait avoir entre douze et quatorze ans.

— Madame Sullivan, Olga est une sorcière. Elle a déjà été trop longtemps tenue à l'écart de notre monde. Il faut désormais rattraper le temps perdu, qu'elle apprenne à contrôler sa magie et devienne ainsi une sorcière accomplie. De plus, j'ai eu la chance, avant de venir vous rencontrer, de pouvoir m'entretenir avec son oncle, l'homme qui l'a sauvé du carnage puis déposé devant votre porte. Il est en fuite, les séides de Grindelwald ayant découvert qu'il en avait réchappé. Maintenant que notre Ministère est au courant de son existence, il est devenu urgent de mettre Olga en sécurité. Poudlard est le meilleur endroit pour cela.

— Elle n'a jamais fait de magie ! Rien d'anormal, aucune chose bizarre ne s'est jamais produite autour d'elle.

Madame Sullivan avait ce ton des gens désespérés qui tentent de se convaincre eux-mêmes sans pour autant berner quiconque. Une voix coupante, anormalement grave mais indéniablement féminine pris la parole.

— Je sais parler aux serpents.

Un administratif du Ministère, qui jusque-là avait laissé Dumbledore officier, eu un tel sursaut qu'il renversa la moitié de son thé sur le tapis persan. Olga regardait sa mère d'un air courroucé, lui reprochant ainsi d'avoir tu ce qui était à coup sûr quelque chose de tout à fait anormal.

— En réalité nous savons déjà cela, miss. L'attaque que vous avez provoquée sur ce jeune Moldu nous a permis de détecter qu'une sorcière, en âge d'être à Poudlard, n'y résidait justement pas. Les blessures provoquées par le serpent sont telles qu'elles n'ont pu être identifiées comme naturelles.

Le ton de l'employé ministériel était dur, il fixait l'adolescente d'un regard mauvais –cette sale petite fourchelang.

— Cela ne serait jamais arrivé si votre Ministère savait mieux gérer ce genre de _petit problème administratif_, déclara sèchement Madame Sullivan.

Dumbledore s'éclaircit la gorge, ramenant ainsi l'attention sur lui.

— Madame, sachez que ni les erreurs du Ministère ni le comportement de votre fille ne sont excusables. Maintenant, si vous le permettez, je souhaite m'entretenir seul avec Olga, dit-il en se tournant vers elle. Votre parc est magnifique, veux-tu y faire quelques pas avec moi ?

Pour toute réponse, elle se leva et le précéda pour passer la véranda.

Ils marchèrent tout d'abord en silence, puis Dumbledore le rompit lorsqu'il estima qu'ils étaient assez loin du manoir. L'allée sur laquelle ils avançaient était bordée de jonquilles.

— Le garçon que tu as attaqué est en ce moment même en soins intensifs à Sainte Mangouste, l'hôpital des sorciers. Il est dans un état critique. De tels actes ne sont pas tolérés à Poudlard. En comprends-tu la gravité ?

— Théo l'avait cherché. Lui et ses amis m'embêtaient tout le temps. Je n'ai fait que me défendre, c'est bien fait pour lui.

Elle marqua une brève pause avant de poser la question qui la démangeait depuis qu'elle avait rencontré ce drôle de monsieur.

— Êtes-vous différent ? Je veux dire, même pour un sorcier.

Dumbledore ne parut surpris ni par la nature, ni par la brutalité de la question. Il répondit néanmoins avec la plus grande prudence.

— Qu'est-ce qui te conduit à penser cela ?

— Je ne vois rien en vous. Vous êtes vide.

Elle prit une grande inspiration, comme pour l'aider à s'expliquer plus clairement.

— Si je le veux, je peux savoir tout ce que pensent les gens qui m'entourent. Leurs secrets, leurs mensonges percer à jours leurs remarques hypocrites. Un peu comme si j'entrais directement dans leur tête. D'ailleurs le monsieur qui vous accompagne trompe sa femme avec une jolie blonde. Mais je ne peux pas entrer chez vous.

Quelqu'un connaissant de longue date Albus Dumbledore dirait qu'il avait, à cet instant-là, froncé les sourcils. Mais pour Olga Sullivan –désormais Olga Lvov- son visage restait impénétrable.

— À force de travail, certains sorciers présentant des prédispositions peuvent acquérir diverses aptitudes, telle que celle de dissimuler son esprit. C'est de la sorcellerie de très haut niveau qui ne figure pas au programme du Ministère. Mais à Poudlard, tes professeurs seront à l'écoute si tu devais avoir quelques questions. À vrai dire, je m'attendais plutôt à ce que tu aies des interrogations sur ta capacité à parler aux serpents.

— N'est-ce pas normal pour un sorcier ? Ne savez-vous pas le faire ?

— C'est un don très rare, plus ou moins bien vu selon le milieu, qui se transmet de génération en génération dans certaines grandes familles. Parmi tes ancêtres les plus immémoriaux, Herpo l'Infâme en était un. Tu en apprendras beaucoup plus sur lui en cours d'histoire de la magie. C'est un talent très précieux que tu as là, fais en bon usage.

Dumbledore la raccompagna ensuite au manoir, et lui remis une lettre cachetée avant de prendre congé.

— Miss Lvov, je vous retrouverai donc pour votre entrée en quatrième année dans l'école de sorcellerie de Poudlard. Je vous souhaite d'ici là d'excellentes vacances.

Il s'inclina légèrement et disparu dans un bruissement de robes.

...

Voilà pour le premier chapitre, j'espère que vous avez apprécié ! Vous pouvez toujours laisser un petit mot ! ;)


	2. Du privilège du sang

Il régnait un vacarme assourdissant et inhabituel dans la salle commune de Serpentard. À peine avait-elle mis un pied dans la pièce qu'Olga s'était retrouvée au centre d'un petit attroupement. On voulait lui serrer la main, se présenter en mettant en avant une noble ascendance, lui souhaiter la bienvenue dans la maison de Salazar, ou encore exprimer son inappétence sur le fait qu'elle ait été élevée par des Moldus. Mais la clameur était sans méprise dominée par Walburga Black, dont les doigts étreignaient son bras avec fermeté, telles des serres un joyau nouvellement acquis. Elle semblait s'être donnée pour mission d'éloigner flatteurs et curieux.

Un peu plus loin dans la salle commune, commodément installé sur un élégant divan, un petit groupe de garçons n'avait pas encore pris la peine de saluer leur nouvelle camarade. L'un d'eux, assurément le plus séduisant, était plongé dans un épais grimoire tandis que trois autres jouaient sans grande vigueur une partie de cartes explosives. Seul le dernier observait avec intérêt l'accueil réservé à sa récente condisciple.

L'un des joueurs de cartes reposa son jeu avec ennui et leva les yeux vers lui.

— Tu la fixes depuis déjà cinq minutes, pourquoi ne vas-tu pas te présenter, toi aussi ? À moins que ce ne soit Black qui te fasse un tel effet ?

— Ne dis pas n'importe quoi, fit Rabastan Lestrange avec un geste sec de la main.

Ses yeux considéraient avec mépris ces Sang-mêlés obséquieux qui piaillaient autour de Lvov. Les deux autres joueurs se désintéressèrent à leur tour de la partie et se joignirent à la conversation.

— Vous avez vu l'article dans le journal ? demanda Antonin.

— Bien sûr, tout le monde l'a vu. Mon père dit que Dippet a tenté d'étouffer l'affaire, mais que c'était sous-estimer la Gazette que de croire qu'ils allaient se priver d'écrire un article aussi juteux. C'est manqué pour la discrétion.

— De toute manière Grindelwald ne mettra jamais les pieds en Angleterre, on dit qu'il a bien trop peur de Dumbledore.

— Ce que tu peux être naïf, Augustus, il doit avoir tout un tas d'espions en Europe, le Royaume-Uni compris. Mon père dit que c'est méprisable de faire couler le sang sorcier, et apparemment les Lvov ont une généalogie qui ferait pâlir d'envie beaucoup de monde dans cette pièce.

Antonin balaya ses camarades du regard et fit une petite grimace, hochant la tête vers le troisième joueur qui n'avait pas encore parlé.

— J'ai entendu ma mère discuter avec la tienne, Abraxas, après que l'article eut paru elles se demandaient qui aurait la chance d'épouser un aussi bon parti.

— Ça n'a pas l'air de t'emballer, en tout cas nettement moins que Rabastan, ricana Augustus.

— Surveille tes propos Rookwood, dit Malfoy en lui jetant un regard noir, Rabastan est promis à ma sœur.

Augustus eut le bon goût de baisser les yeux devant cet impair, et se mura dans un silence boudeur.

Antonin se tourna vers le dernier garçon du groupe.

— Et toi Tom, qu'en penses-tu ?

L'interpellé releva un peu la tête de son livre il avait parfaitement suivi la conversation. Il jaugea un instant l'objet de la discussion. Lvov regardait vers leur table, elle lui jeta un coup d'œil avant de sourire à Lestrange. Il replongea dans sa lecture.

— Elle a de très beaux cheveux.

...

...

Olga remuait minutieusement le contenu de son chaudron. Ses cheveux avaient dû être relevés en un chignon parfait, mais les vapeurs se dégageant de la potion l'avaient avachi. Trois tours dans le sens des aiguilles d'une montre, un tour dans le sens inverse. Ajouter les poils de botruc. Trois tours dans le sens des aiguilles d'une montre.

Pour ce premier cours de rattrapage, Slughorn surveillait avec attention sa jeune élève, se levant régulièrement de son bureau pour aller renifler les effluves s'échappant de la mixture. Il repartait à chaque fois avec une moue approbatrice.

— J'ai terminé, professeur.

Oui, elle avait terminé. Du point de vue du livre, sa potion était parfaite. Merveilleuse couleur, merveilleuse texture, et non moins merveilleuse odeur. Elle avait pourtant le sentiment qu'il manquait quelque chose.

— Admirable, miss Lvov, admirable ! J'accorde vingt points à Serpentard ! Toutes vos potions ont été confectionnées dans le respect des règles de l'excellence ce soir. J'attends naturellement de vous que cela continu.

Loin de partager cet enthousiasme pour le moins débordant, Olga avait fermé les yeux pour se concentrer. Elle ouvrit subitement les paupières et leva la tête vers Slughorn.

— Professeur, pensez-vous qu'il soit possible d'ajouter un peu d'achillée sternutatoire ? Ainsi la potion Antianaphylactique pourrait fonctionner comme une sorte de vaccin et non plus comme un filtre à prise instantanée. Peut-être qu'en réduisant l'achillée en poudre fine on pourrait également tempérer les effets indésirables. Il y a déjà eu une expérience de ce type chez les Moldus, et cela avait échoué, mais combinée avec des plantes magiques, tel que le Voltiflor, qu'ils n'ont pas à leur disposition…

Slughorn écoutait la jeune fille parler sans discontinuer, un sourire ébahi et quelque peu carnassier fleurissant sous sa grosse moustache.

— Miss Lvov, je suis agréablement étonné de l'étendue de vos connaissances alors que vous venez tout juste de découvrir notre monde.

— Les Moldus appellent cela de la chimie, c'est une matière que j'ai toujours beaucoup aimé. En réalité j'ai déjà appris tous mes manuels scolaires, et je passe beaucoup de temps à la bibliothèque, avoua Olga dont les joues s'empourprèrent de plaisir. Depuis la visite du professeur Dumbledore, j'ai essayé d'apprendre tout ce que je pouvais sur la magie, pour rattraper mon retard, vous comprenez ? Pour rattraper le fait d'avoir été éduquée par des… des Moldus -ses joues rougirent un peu plus, mais de gêne cette fois.

— Miss Lvov, il n'y a aucune honte à avoir un quelconque lien avec des Moldus ils font partie de ce monde au même titre que les sorciers. Les enfants nés-de-moldus sont confrontés aux mêmes problèmes que vous lors de leur arrivée à Poudlard, cela ne les empêche ni de progresser, ni de réussir. Ne vous laissez pas embrigader par ce genre d'idéologie peu importe le sang, seul compte le talent. À ce propos, -le ton de Slughorn changea radicalement- il se trouve que j'organise parfois quelques dîners dans mes appartements, réunissant les espoirs montants du futur monde sorcier –quelque chose de très familial. Me feriez-vous l'honneur de votre présence lors de la prochaine soirée ?

...

...

Le ciel était parfaitement bleu en cette semaine de septembre. Le soleil flamboyait de toutes ses forces, projetant ses rayons à travers les vitraux de la salle de sortilège. Il y régnait un joyeux brouhaha, les élèves ayant pour exercice l'attraction de coussins. Nombre de maladroits ramassaient le leur en pleine figure, ou bien se baissaient au dernier instant, le laissant ainsi s'écraser sur la tête de leur voisin. Olga se baissa elle-même juste à temps pour en éviter un.

Le professeur Flitwick l'avait mise seule dans un coin de la salle, avec pour consigne d'effectuer un Wingardium Leviosa sur son propre coussin. Il lui avait montré le geste, et lorsqu'il l'avait jugé satisfaisant, était reparti s'occuper du reste de la classe. Olga tourna, puis abaissa maintes fois sa baguette sans que rien ne se produise. Malgré son assiduité, elle dû s'avouer vaincue après de nombreux essais, forcée de constater que son coussin n'avait bougé d'un iota.

— Un problème miss Lvov ? finit par lui demander Flitwick.

— Je n'y arrive pas, professeur, répondit-elle contrariée.

— Pourtant votre mouvement ainsi que votre incantation sont parfaits. Aviez-vous auparavant expérimenté votre baguette ?

— Non professeur, c'est la première fois.

— Permettez ? dit Flitwick, tendant haut son petit bras pour s'en emparer.

Elle lui tendit la baguette, qu'il examina sous toutes les coutures avant de lui-même jeter le sort. Le coussin s'envola proprement, avant de revenir au sol.

— Le problème ne vient pas de votre baguette, miss. Ne vous inquiétez pas, cela arrive de temps en temps avec des premières années. Cela devrait passer rapidement.

Honteuse, elle réessaya pour la forme mais ne produit pas plus de résultat.

...

...

De nombreux élèves se déversaient des grandes portes en direction du parc. Tous voulaient profiter des derniers rayons de cette fin septembre et ils étaient beaucoup à ne pas avoir cours à cette heure. Olga répondit au signe de Walburga, qui partait en divination –Dippet avait jugé utile ne pas surcharger son emploi du temps plus que nécessaire. La masse d'étudiants s'éparpilla, la plupart s'installant aux abords du lac. Olga chercha un coin plus tranquille, et se dirigea vers un arbre avoisinant un gros rocher plat. Tandis qu'elle s'approchait, elle constata que la place était déjà occupée par une vipère se dorant au soleil.

_— Bonjour Madame, _siffla-t-elle_, puis-je m'asseoir à côté de vous ? _

Le serpent se redressa légèrement, inclinant la tête vers l'origine du bruit.

_— Bien sûr, petite humaine. Cela me fait plaisir d'avoir un peu de conversation, je n'avais jusqu'ici rencontré que des individus braillards que ma seule vision suffit à faire fuir._

_— Je vous remercie_, dit Olga en s'agenouillant dans l'herbe fraîche.

_— Certains tentent même de me jeter un sort ! Impossible de faire la moindre sieste sans être dérangée. _

_— Il ne faut pas leur en vouloir, la plupart sont facilement impressionnables. Mais je vais vous laisser vous reposer, je tâcherai de ne pas faire de bruit._

_— C'est très aimable à vous._

La vipère reposa la tête sur la pierre brûlante et se rendormit. Olga s'assit en tailleur et s'adossa à l'arbre avant d'ouvrir son livre d'arithmancie –une matière où elle excellait.

Dans l'ombre non loin de là, Tom Jedusor, mâchoires crispées, n'avait rien perdu de la scène.

Il n'était plus unique.

...

Hum, voilà qui ne commence pas de la meilleure façon pour notre petite Olga... Et vous qu'en pensez-vous ? Bises et merci d'avoir lu ! =DD


	3. Au commencement était la ruine

NdA : Je souhaite remercier ceux qui m'ont laissé une review sur le chapitre précédent, cela m'a vraiment fait très plaisir, merci beaucoup beaucoup !

...

La bibliothèque de Poudlard était l'endroit le plus merveilleux qui soit. Les rayonnages s'élevaient presque jusqu'au plafond, si haut que l'on était obligé de tendre le cou pour en apercevoir l'extrémité. Elle regorgeait de coins et de recoins, de livres poussiéreux à la reliure dorée, et quiconque n'y était jamais entré pouvait aisément s'y perdre. Un fantôme traversait parfois une étagère, effrayant un ou deux malheureux se trouvant de l'autre côté. Il se dégageait du lieu un sentiment incroyable de paix et de sérénité. Cette pièce gigantesque où savoir et silence régnaient en maîtres était sans conteste l'endroit préféré d'Olga.

Elle déambulait en ce moment dans la section Histoire de la Magie. Elle avait un manuscrit précis à chercher pour la composition d'un devoir, mais ne pouvait s'empêcher de feuilleter la plupart des ouvrages anciens qui lui tombaient sous la main. Les livres l'avaient toujours fascinés, et elle trépignait de rage de n'avoir accès à la réserve.

Le volume souhaité se trouvait sur l'un des hauts rayonnages, et malgré sa grande taille et son bras tendu, il demeurait inaccessible. Il n'y avait personne autour pour lui venir en aide. Olga sortit sa baguette mais ne se fit aucune illusion : les cours de sortilèges étaient un fiasco total, elle n'avait jamais réussi à lancer le moindre sort tandis qu'en métamorphose, la transformation s'opérait toujours sur elle-même et non sur l'objet voulu. C'est lorsqu'elle avait lamentablement chu, deux pots de fleurs à la place des pieds, que le professeur Dumbledore avait jugé bon d'interrompre le massacre et l'avait prié de ne plus user de sa baguette jusqu'à la fin du cours.

À nouveau, son sort de lévitation échoua pitoyablement. Elle sentit la rage monter et un goût âcre lui envahir la bouche, mais l'étonnement pris le pas sur sa fureur naissante lorsqu'elle vit le livre descendre sagement puis se poser dans ses mains. Un léger craquement la fit se retourner. Tom Jedusor la regardait, rangeant sa baguette.

— Merci, dit Olga.

Elle ne connaissait pas Tom, et elle n'avait jamais tenté de regarder quoi que ce soit dans son esprit –ni dans celui d'aucun de ses camarades. Dumbledore lui avait fait comprendre que c'était mal, qu'elle violait l'intimité des autres.

— Je t'en prie. À vrai dire, j'ai moi aussi besoin de ce manuel pour le devoir de Binns, répondit-il en souriant.

Mais à cet instant, presque inconsciemment, elle se projeta vers lui. Elle rencontra de frêles barrières, qu'elle brisa sans ménagement, se laissant à nouveau envahir par cette délicieuse sensation d'emprise sur l'esprit d'autrui une sensation qui lui était bien familière. Lorsqu'elle se rendit compte de ce qu'elle était en train de faire, elle se retira précipitamment, espérant qu'il n'ait rien remarqué.

— Nous pourrions peut-être le partager ? lui proposa-t-elle.

Jedusor, l'air interdit, paraissait sur le point de dire quelque chose, et sur son visage, la colère le disputait à l'avidité. Ses traits se détendirent et il sourit finalement.

— Bien sûr.

Il la guida jusqu'à sa table où elle posa ses affaires, et ils se penchèrent conjointement sur le grimoire.

...

...

Le bureau du directeur de Poudlard était une double pièce circulaire, tapissée de tableaux et de bibliothèques. Le plafond était haut, et le frêle professeur Dippet, vieil égrotant, assis derrière son secrétaire, semblait plus rabougri que jamais. Slughorn se trouvait à sa droite, tandis que Dumbledore était debout près de la fenêtre, contemplant des choses que lui seul semblait voir. Cette convocation paraissait tout avoir du rendez-vous au sommet. Dippet se racla plusieurs fois la gorge avant de prendre la parole.

— Miss Lvov, j'imagine que vous vous doutez de la raison de votre présence ici.

— Oui monsieur, je suppose que cela concerne les problèmes que je rencontre avec ma baguette, dit Olga en hochant brièvement la tête.

— En effet. Mais comme vous le savez, les nombreux contrôles qu'à subit votre baguette ainsi que vos essais avec une baguette différente ont établi que le problème ne venait pas de là.

— Et que j'en suis donc la source. Olga baissa les yeux et se rembrunit.

Dippet parut gêné de n'avoir su faire une meilleure entrée en matière. Slughorn vola au secours de sa si brillante élève.

— Non, Olga, non ! Ce n'est absolument pas de votre faute ! dit-il en se levant pour se poster derrière son fauteuil. Vous n'êtes strictement pour rien dans ce qu'il vous arrive, ma chère ! À vrai dire, le professeur Dumbledore a peut-être une explication…

Il lança vers celui-ci un regard plein d'expectation. Dumbledore ne se détourna pas de la fenêtre, le regard toujours dirigé vers l'extérieur. Olga eût l'impression que des heures s'écoulèrent avant qu'il ne se tourne vers eux, vrillant ses yeux dans les siens.

— Miss Lvov, vous souvenez-vous de notre première rencontre ? –elle acquiesça brièvement. Vous m'avez dit ce jour-là pouvoir pénétrer l'esprit des autres individus, accéder à leurs secrets, leurs pensées les plus intimes.

Olga s'était figée sur son fauteuil ces mots dans la bouche de Dumbledore n'avaient rien d'un compliment.

— Vous m'aviez également dit ne pas pouvoir _entrer_ chez moi, et j'ai été particulièrement ennuyé –son regard sembla gagner en intensité- parce que vous m'avez confronté à un problème que je n'avais encore jamais rencontré auparavant.

Il s'approcha du bureau et s'assit dans un siège en face d'elle, ne la quittant pas un instant des yeux.

— Il se trouve que moi non plus je ne peux pas entrer chez vous, Olga.

Du coin de l'œil, celle-ci vit Slughorn lisser convulsivement sa moustache, tandis que Dippet se tortillait sur son fauteuil.

— Qu'est-ce que cela veut dire, professeur ? demanda-t-elle d'une petite voix.

— Sachez que je ne suis pas absolument certain de ce que je vais vous dire, miss, les cas comme le vôtre sont si rares qu'il serait éminemment stupide d'affirmer quoi que ce soit. Je peux seulement vous certifier que vous êtes une sorcière pareille à toute autre et que vos talents magiques sont en bon ordre. Je pense en revanche que l'attaque qu'a subie votre famille, d'une violence inouïe, vous a profondément traumatisée.

— J'étais trop petite pour garder un quelconque souvenir de l'assassinat des Lvov, Monsieur, l'interrompit Olga.

— Vous n'y avez pas accès, mais il réside quelque part, dans les méandres de votre mémoire. Votre magie, elle, n'a pas oublié. Je pense que depuis lors, et aujourd'hui encore, elle vous protège de ce genre d'événement lorsque je tente de pénétrer votre esprit, je suis immédiatement chassé par une force incroyable, d'une puissance équivalente à la magie brute dont vous devriez disposer. Je crois, miss Lvov, que votre magie s'est retirée au plus profond de vous. Et je ne souhaite pas vous mentir en vous disant qu'elle ressortira un jour, car je l'ignore.

Olga fixait Dumbledore d'un air interdit, ingérant ce qu'elle venait d'apprendre.

— Êtes-vous en train de dire que jamais je ne ferai de magie ? Les autres dans mon cas, ont-ils fini par guérir ?

— Vous n'êtes pas malade, miss Lvov, ce genre de conséquences post-traumatiques s'observe rarement, mais finit ordinairement par se résoudre avec le temps. Quant aux autres cas, à vrai dire, je n'en ai connu qu'un. Malheureusement la petite fille concernée est décédée avant d'avoir eu le temps d'apprendre à contrôler sa magie celle-ci éclatait parfois, faute de pouvoir être libérée convenablement.

Le regard de Dumbledore se fit vague un instant.

— La vôtre a trouvé le moyen de s'exprimer par le biais de votre esprit. Pendant toutes ces années, vous l'avez ainsi plus ou moins contrôlée. Mais en tant que professeur je ne peux néanmoins que vous encourager à persévérer dans le maniement de la baguette, il vous faut mettre toutes les chances de votre côté si vous souhaitez un jour contrôler toute cette magie qui est en vous. Poudlard vous offre cette chance.

Il se tut enfin, cessant de proférer ce qui paraissait être des injures aux yeux d'Olga. Dippet parut prendre conscience de son trouble.

— Miss Lvov, peu importent vos difficultés à maîtriser votre magie, vous avez tout à fait votre place dans cette école, d'autant plus que vos résultats dans les matières théoriques sont pour le moins exceptionnels.

Slughorn s'empressa d'approuver vigoureusement, avant de se proposer pour la raccompagner à sa salle commune. Hagarde, elle se leva mécaniquement, adressant à peine un au revoir à ses professeurs.

...

N'hésitez pas à laisser un petit mot pour me faire part de votre avis, bises et merci de lire ! =)


	4. Les Misérables

Tout d'abord, merci à ceux qui m'ont laissé un petit mot sur les chapitres précédents, ça fait toujours chaud au coeur ! 3

...

Les dernières minutes de jour s'égrenaient avec le coucher du soleil. Bientôt, il disparaîtrait totalement derrière les montagnes entourant le château. Un vent violent se leva, pénétrant dans une salle abandonnée du sixième étage au travers des carreaux cassés. Une bourrasque souleva des nuages de poussière sur son passage, faisant claquer les portes défoncées d'une armoire vide et craquer le bois des pupitres et des chaises renversées. Le bureau du professeur, unique meuble encore en état, était occupé par une fine silhouette prostrée dont les épaules tressautaient de manière arythmique. Une épaisse masse de cheveux cachait son visage, mais les larmes dégringolant sur ses genoux ne laissaient aucun doute quant au fait qu'elle pleurât. Ses doigts étaient crispés sur une baguette et menaçaient de la briser à tout instant.

Des pas retentirent derrière la porte. Le couvre-feu était dépassé. Olga tenta de calmer ses pleurs afin de ne pas alerter un éventuel préfet. Mais lorsque la porte s'ouvrit, ce fût le profil de Tom Jedusor qui se dessina dans l'embrasure. Il fit quelques pas dans la pièce, laissant ses yeux s'habituer à l'obscurité.

— C'est toi, Lvov ?

Olga passa rapidement une main sous ses yeux.

— Sors s'il te plaît, dit-elle d'une voix douce.

Semblant ne pas l'avoir entendu, Jedusor avança encore, poussant parfois du pied les débris de mobilier étalés sur son chemin.

— Black ne sait pas où tu es, elle s'inquiète.

Olga eut un misérable sourire mais ne bougea pas.

— C'est très gentil d'être venu me chercher, tu peux la rassurer, tout va bien.

— Ce n'est pourtant pas l'impression que tu donnes, répliqua-t-il en atteignant le bureau.

Il posa ses doigts sur son poignet, l'invitant à détendre sa prise.

— Tu devrais lâcher cette pauvre baguette, elle ne t'a rien fait.

— JUSTEMENT ! Hurla-t-elle brutalement, mettant la baguette hors de sa portée d'un grand mouvement de bras.

Puis ses yeux s'écarquillèrent, et elle posa une main devant sa bouche, le regard alternant spasmodiquement entre Jedusor et la porte, où quelqu'un risquait de l'avoir entendu.

— Pardon, je suis désolée, je… je suis… désolée, je ne voulais… pas.

Sa voix se hacha, et elle fondit à nouveau en larmes. Jedusor la laissa s'épancher quelques instants avant de finalement poser une main sur son épaule.

— Ce sont les problèmes que tu rencontres avec tes pouvoirs qui te mettent dans cet état ?

Les sanglots d'Olga redoublèrent, pourtant Jedusor eut l'impression qu'elle s'était mise à rire. Un rire qui prit de l'ampleur, et lorsqu'elle releva la tête vers lui un son inhumain sortait de sa gorge du fait de ses émotions contradictoires. S'il voulût reculer devant ce spectacle, il n'en fit rien.

Au bout de ce qui lui parût être des heures, elle se calma, et ses larmes se tarirent bien que ses joues en restent maculées. Les yeux vides, elle reprit d'une voix d'outre-tombe,

— Jamais je ne ferai de magie. Jamais je ne pourrai attraper un livre sur une étagère trop haute pour moi. Les sorciers sont venus bouleverser ma vie sans rien me donner en échange, sans même me laisser la possibilité de m'adapter, de leur ressembler. Dumbledore m'a promis monts et merveilles en m'arrachant aux Moldus, pour finalement me révéler que le trauma d'un assassinat dont je ne me souviens même plus a mis ma magie en cage, inaccessible. Hier, un Gryffondor a dit qu'ils s'étaient trompés, qu'ils n'avaient pas ramené la bonne Moldue. Peut-être a-t-il raison. Que suis-je ici, entre deux mondes dont aucun ne me convient ? Ni tout à fait Moldue, ni tout à fait sorcière. Quelqu'un de différent quoi que je fasse. Je souhaiterais oublier tout ce que j'ai découvert ici, tenter de reprendre une vie normale comme si je n'avais jamais rencontré ce fichu Albus Dumbledore. Penses-tu que cela soit possible ?

Tom l'écoutait religieusement, son regard semblant briller un peu plus à chacune de ses phrases. Il s'assit à côté d'elle et raffermit sa poigne sur son épaule.

— Être différent n'est pas un mal. La plupart des gens, moldus comme sorciers, ont peur de la différence de l'autre car elle leur est inconnue. Cette peur de l'inconnu déclenche mépris et moqueries, violence et guerres, sans jamais renseigner ni instruire l'humain. Dumbledore n'est pas une exception. Il agit selon sa directive qui est de ramener tout sorcier dans notre monde, quelles que soient les conséquences sur la vie affective et personnelle de l'enfant. Une directive qui ordonne de séparer rigoureusement sorciers et moldus, le Ministère ayant déclaré notre cohabitation impossible par la loi du Secret. Personne ne te laissera repartir chez toi, car tous considèrent que tu as enfin retrouvé ta juste place dans notre monde.

— Je pensais que Dumbledore était un homme ouvert d'esprit, que jamais il ne se permettrait de dédaigner qui que ce soit…

— C'est ce que beaucoup de gens croient, cracha Jedusor. Qu'il est un homme rempli d'amour et de pitié pour tout ce qui foule cette terre, qu'il est juste et droit en toutes circonstances. Mais a-t-il eu de la pitié pour toi lorsqu'il a compris ce qui t'arrivait ? A-t-il tenté de trouver une solution, plutôt que d'oblitérer le problème en t'encourageant à persévérer dans une voie qui se révèle infructueuse ?

Olga hocha négativement la tête.

— Bien sûr que non, reprit-il d'une vois suave. Si Dumbledore a atteint la position de pouvoir qu'il a aujourd'hui, c'est en intriguant de manière à toujours se montrer supérieur à ses adversaires, qui étaient parfois des sorciers bien plus brillants que lui. Il a toujours été très fort à ce petit jeu politique. Mais aujourd'hui c'est de toi dont il a peur, car Albus Dumbledore est un homme intelligent, et il ne fait aucun doute qu'il a compris que ce handicap magique pouvait te conférer d'incroyables capacités.

Apaisée par le discours de Tom, Olga fit la moue.

— Je ne me connais aucune de ces incroyables capacités.

Jedusor s'autorisa un sourire.

_— Je t'ai entendue parler au serpent, près du lac_, siffla-t-il.

Olga se raidit, puis se rendit compte que Tom s'était exprimé en fourchelang. Elle ouvrit la bouche mais il ne la laissa pas parler.

— Dumbledore t'a dit qu'il ne valait mieux pas afficher ce genre de faculté, n'est-ce pas ? Que ce n'était pas toujours bien vu ?

Elle acquiesça silencieusement.

— C'est un don que Dumbledore convoite, il est jaloux de ceux qui le possèdent un talent inné sceau des plus nobles ascendances, on né fourchelang, on ne le devient pas. C'est l'une des raisons pour lesquelles il ne m'apprécie pas trop, tu as dû le remarquer. Encore une fois il a peur de ce qu'il ne maîtrise pas.

Jedusor resta silencieux quelques instants et, lorsqu'il jugea qu'elle avait bien assimilé ce qu'il venait de dire, il reprit la parole.

— Tu croyais aussi que je ne t'avais pas senti pénétrer mon esprit lorsque nous nous sommes croisés à la bibliothèque ? Ce n'était pourtant pas une approche très discrète.

Olga sembla gênée et bafouilla des excuses, mais Tom la coupa d'un doigt sur les lèvres.

— Ce n'est pas grave, je ne t'en veux pas au contraire, je trouve cela formidable. En réalité je cherche moi-même à étudier ce genre de magie, mais je dois dire que je rencontre quelques difficultés. Ton talent m'a ébloui, tu es vraiment très douée.

— C'est très gentil, mais je ne maîtrise pas vraiment ce que je fais… Si tu veux apprendre, peut-être pourrions-nous nous entraîner ensemble ? Nous avancerions ainsi plus rapidement.

Tom parut émerveillé de sa proposition.

— Je n'osais pas te le demander, mais j'en serais ravi.

Ils se turent brusquement, alertés par des bruits de pas dans le couloir. Lui faisant signe d'être silencieuse, Jedusor l'aida à descendre du bureau puis la tira doucement en direction des cachots.

Il était temps de rentrer.

...

...

La pièce dans laquelle Olga et Tom se trouvaient était spacieuse, mais néanmoins intime. Le parquet était presque entièrement recouvert de tapis moelleux sur lesquels trônaient deux formidables canapés. De jolies bibliothèques tapissaient les murs et une unique lucarne en ogive donnait une vue splendide sur le parc de grands candélabres diffusaient une lumière tamisée.

Stupéfaite, Olga explorait la salle sous le regard suffisant de Jedusor.

— Cette pièce est parfaite, mais es-tu certain que personne ne nous trouvera ?

— Je pense être le seul, mis à part les elfes de maison, à connaître cet endroit, répondit Tom fier comme un coq, et surtout le seul à savoir comment y accéder. La Pièce Va-et-Vient te fournit tout ce dont tu as besoin, pourvu que tu saches formuler ta demande.

Il se laissa élégamment tomber sur l'un des canapés et l'invita à prendre place en face de lui.

— Puisque je t'ai déjà expliqué le principe de l'Occlumencie, commençons par là. Empêche-moi de pénétrer ton esprit de la même manière qu'avec Dumbledore.

— Et moi je t'ai déjà expliqué que je ne l'avais pas fait intentionnellement. Mais vas-y, je suis prête.

_— Legilimens_, fit Tom en vrillant son regard dans le sien.

Il resta immobile de longues secondes, se mettant doucement à rougir sous l'effort. Lorsqu'il eut l'air sur le point d'étouffer, il se rejeta en arrière en se frottant les yeux.

Il recommença ainsi de nombreuse fois, avant de devoir s'avouer vaincu. Sans garder le souvenir d'être tombé, Tom se retrouva agenouillé au sol, les mains crispées sur ses tempes. Olga s'assit à côté de lui.

— Tu as trop forcé, nous devrions arrêter là pour aujourd'hui. As-tu au moins vu quelque chose ?

— Non, rien du tout, cracha-t-il en lui lançant un regard noir.

— Calme-toi. Si Dumbledore n'a rien vu, il y avait peu de probabilité que tu réussisses. De plus, ce n'est que notre première tentative.

— Qu'as-tu fait pour me repousser de la sorte ?

— Je n'ai rien fait, je ne t'ai même pas senti approcher, fit-elle en haussant les épaules.

— Hors de question que l'on s'arrête maintenant, à moi de me défendre. N'y va pas de toutes tes forces comme la dernière fois, c'est très désagréable.

Olga acquiesça et ferma les yeux, le contact visuel ne ferait que décupler l'intensité de l'intrusion et ce n'était pas ce qu'elle recherchait. Avec une extrême lenteur, elle tendit son esprit vers le sien et lorsqu'elle l'effleura, rebroussa immédiatement chemin.

— Recommence, dit Jedusor.

Elle le frôla une seconde fois avant de s'enfoncer à peine plus profondément, et rencontra à nouveau les chétives défenses qu'il était parvenu à ériger en apprenant dans les livres. Plutôt que de les abattre, elle évolua tout du long, se déployant doucement contre lui, caressant les quelques pensées qui s'échappaient à sa rencontre, jusqu'à tenter de l'englober de tout son être. Bien qu'il restât très vulnérable, elle sentait au fur et à mesure de sa progression les barrières de Tom répondre à l'agression et devenir plus consistantes.

Paupières closes, elle ne pouvait voir l'air extatique qu'avait pris celui-ci, mais elle sentit qu'il lui agrippait les mains avec force. Elle se retira délicatement, quelques gouttes de sueur perlant à son front, et expira profondément. Tom, l'air béat et dans un état semi cataleptique, enserrait toujours ses doigts.

— C'est merveilleux comme sensation, finit-il par dire. Recommence.

— Non, je n'en peux plus, c'est terminé pour cette fois ci, répondit-elle en essuyant son visage, jamais je n'ai fait tant d'efforts pour me contenir.

Lui-même exténué, Tom y consentit.

— Dumbledore a raison, admit-il avec une légère grimace, toute ta magie est condensée en toi et refuse de sortir par un autre canal que celui de ton esprit je suis certain que cela te laisse la possibilité de pratiquer la magie sans baguette, de devenir animagus ou encore d'effectuer un transplanage.

— Qu'est-ce qu'un animagus ? lui demanda-t-elle, curieuse.

— Je t'expliquerai une prochaine fois, chaque chose en son temps.

Alors qu'ils s'apprêtaient à sortir de la Salle sur Demande, il la retint.

— Que l'on soit clairs, Lvov, quoi que tu puisses voir dans ma tête, je t'interdis formellement d'en parler à qui que ce soit.

— Pour qui me prends-tu, Jedusor ? La loyauté est à Poufsouffle mais l'honneur à Serpentard. Et appelle-moi par mon prénom s'il te plaît. Demain, même heure, même endroit.

Elle sortit la première, se dirigeant d'une démarche souple vers les cachots. Tom attendit un moment avant de partir à son tour.

Il était content : le futur plus grand legilimens de tous les temps était en marche.

...

Cher lecteur, l'auteur t'autorise, dans sa grande mansuétude, à lui laisser une petite review. L'auteur ajoute que ça lui ferait grandement plaisir, parce que les lecteurs invisibles, ça a tendance à la crisper.

Merci à tous de continuer à me lire, bises !


	5. La domestiquation du lion en cage

Bonjour bonjour, voici le cinquième chapitre, j'espère qu'il vous plaira ! Merci à ceux qui m'ont laissé des reviews pour les chapitres précédents, ça me fait toujours autant plaisir ! Bonne lecture !

...

En ce dernier jour avant les vacances d'été, une certaine effervescence régnait dans le château, et la salle commune de Serpentard ne faisait pas figure d'exception. Seul Tom Jedusor, posément installé en compagnie d'un vieux manuscrit, semblait indifférent à cette agitation.

— Ta valise est déjà prête ? demanda une jolie voix grave.

Sans même lever les yeux de sa lecture, il se décala sur le divan pour lui faire une place.

— Oui, je suis quelqu'un d'organisé.

— Dis tout de suite que je suis bordélique, fit-elle en s'asseyant à ses côtés.

Jedusor eut un sourire en coin, et le coude d'Olga vint s'écraser dans son flanc gauche, lui arrachant ainsi une grimace.

— Tom Jedusor, toi que j'admire tant, vas-tu enfin me révéler le fruit de tes recherches ?

— C'est une drôle de façon que de brutaliser les gens pour obtenir ce genre de confidence, lui fit-il remarquer. Tu as déjà attendu un mois, tu peux bien patienter jusqu'à la rentrée.

— Jamais je ne pourrai attendre tout ce temps, tu as bien trop attisé ma curiosité ! –elle baissa la voix. Les seuls moments où tu parviens à me repousser c'est lorsque je suis sur le point de découvrir cette chose secrète que tu cherches, cela doit être fabuleux pour que tu mettes tant d'ardeur à me la dissimuler.

— En effet, et je t'ai promis de te montrer cette chose fabuleuse l'année prochaine, alors cesse de m'exaspérer.

Olga se renfrogna et croisa les bras dans une mimique de fillette mécontente.

— Puisque nous partons demain, ma dernière tentative vient d'échouer lamentablement. Tu m'écriras depuis l'orphelinat ?

La mâchoire de Tom se contracta, mais il se força à répondre.

— Seulement si tu ne me parles plus de ces choses que tu vois dans ma tête et qui ne te regardent en rien. D'ailleurs, fit-il en sortant un petit livre de sa poche, je t'ai trouvé une théorie qui me paraît assez correcte pour apprendre à devenir animagus. Tu as tout l'été pour la lire, cela t'occupera l'esprit.

Ils furent coupés par la voix coléreuse de Walburga s'élevant du haut de l'escalier.

— Olga Lvov, tu vas immédiatement venir faire ta valise et débarrasser ce dortoir de ton bazar innommable, ou je te jure que je jette tes affaires au calamar géant !

...

...

À première vue, la réception battait son plein dans le bureau magiquement agrandi du professeur Slughorn. De nombreuses personnalités avaient été invitées dans le dessein d'égayer quelque peu l'atmosphère du château, de plus en plus morose et pénible ; mais si les convives dansaient volontiers ils riaient bas et se regardaient suspicieusement les uns les autres. Bien heureusement, l'assemblée était en majorité composée de joyeux Serpentards indifférents à la psychose ambiante, sauvegardant ainsi le climat de fête.

Se frayant un passage à travers la foule, Olga rejoignit Rabastan près du buffet et accepta avec gratitude le verre qu'il lui tendait.

— Quel grand dignitaire voulait-il te présenter cette fois ? lui demanda-t-il.

— Le responsable des potions de Sainte Mangouste. Le directeur était là également, mais il entretenait une conversation passionnante avec McGonagall, son frère est hospitalisé pour une maladie rare ou je ne sais quoi.

— C'est dommage, dit songeusement Rabastan, les McGonagall ont le sang pur depuis de nombreuses générations.

— Maîtrise tes ardeurs, j'aime bien mes moldus, répliqua sèchement Olga.

— Il n'est pas bon de clamer son amour pour les Moldus trop fort en ce moment.

— Seulement pour les miens. De toute manière nous sommes à Serpentard et nous sommes des Sang-Purs, nous ne risquons rien. Ne me dis pas que tu as peur ?

— Le courage c'est pour les Gryffondor, marmonna-t-il, et nous en sommes déjà à trois attaques de Sang-de-Bourbe. Ne sais-tu vraiment pas qui pourrait être l'Héritier ?

— Je n'en ai pas la moindre idée. Si quiconque le savait il croupirait déjà à Azkaban.

Rabastan allait répondre lorsque Jedusor fendit à son tour la foule après s'être extirpé des griffes de Slughorn.

— Qui était-ce pour toi ? lui demanda Olga.

— Le directeur du département de la justice magique, un vieil homme pédant et vaniteux qui s'écoute parler. J'en ai assez de tout ce bruit, rentrons à la salle commune.

Elle s'apprêtait à lui emboîter le pas lorsqu'il la retint.

— Rabastan, pars devant, je dois voir quelque chose avec Olga.

Lestrange acquiesça et partit après avoir déposé un baiser sur la joue de la jeune fille, sous le regard irrité de Tom. Olga, pour sa part, avait les yeux brillants de convoitise et Jedusor n'avait aucunement besoin de legilimencie pour comprendre qu'elle savait où il l'emmenait. Ils quittèrent discrètement la fête et montèrent dans les étages.

— Tu m'emmènes dans la Chambre des Secrets, n'est-ce pas ? murmura-t-elle à son oreille.

Jedusor eut un sourire désabusé.

— Après tant d'attente, il a fallu que tu gâches la surprise.

— Menteur, fit Olga en riant légèrement, tu savais parfaitement que j'allais deviner dès la première attaque. Tu remarqueras par ailleurs que j'ai tenu ma promesse de ne plus t'embêter avec cela. J'ai passé les trois semaines suivantes à vérifier dans la tête de tous les élèves s'ils avaient la moindre information. Conclusion, tout le monde a peur, personne ne sait rien, et nous sommes les deux seuls Fourchelang dans ce château.

— As-tu vérifié si le vieux fou avait des soupçons ?

— Je suis loin d'être suffisamment habile pour regarder quoi que ce soit dans l'esprit de Dumbledore, je serais immédiatement repérée, répondit-elle.

Tom hocha la tête et, vérifiant régulièrement que personne ne les suivait, les mena jusqu'au deuxième étage.

— Les toilettes des filles ? s'étonna Olga. Un mythe s'effondre, je comprends mieux pourquoi ceux qui ont cherché la Chambre ne l'ont jamais découverte.

— C'est en effet assez habile. _Ouvre-toi_, siffla-t-il.

Ils s'écartèrent légèrement lorsque les lavabos s'ouvrirent, puis s'avancèrent au bord.

— Qu'y a-t-il au fond ? demanda-t-elle à la fois impatiente et quelque peu anxieuse.

— Tu verras, fit-il avec un sourire hermétique. Je passe le premier pour te réceptionner une fois en bas, -il regarda brièvement son élégante robe de soirée- ta tenue n'est pas très seyante pour ce genre d'excursion.

Et il sauta. Elle attendit quelques instants avant de s'élancer à son tour, non sans avoir préalablement ordonné au passage de se refermer.

Une robe est en effet le vêtement le moins approprié –et surtout le plus incommodant- lorsqu'il s'agit de faire des glissades sur un toboggan géant mais, en gentleman averti, Jedusor resta distingué et se contenta de la rattraper avant qu'elle ne tombe dans les ossements de rats et de poissons qui jonchaient le sol. Évitant la vase et les flaques d'eau, ils progressèrent vers une nouvelle porte, ouverte sur une échelle, et il se porta à nouveau volontaire afin de l'aider à descendre sans souiller ses vêtements. Ils marchaient désormais côte à côte vers la monumentale statue de Salazar Serpentard. Olga, émerveillée, ne cessait de tourner sur elle-même, ne souhaitant rien manquer du chef-d'œuvre qui s'offrait à ses yeux. Ils s'arrêtèrent devant une large étendue d'eau aux pieds de la statue, et il dénoua sa cravate pour lui bander les yeux.

— Es-tu certaine que tu ne vois rien ? s'assura-t-il.

Elle hocha la tête.

— Tu sais certainement ce qu'est un basilic ?

— Un serpent géant dont le regard est fatal à celui qui le croise, récita-t-elle. Si le monstre de Serpentard est un basilic, pourquoi personne n'est-il mort ? Ne serre pas si fort, tu me fais mal.

— Parce que malheureusement personne n'a directement croisé son regard. _Parle-moi, Serpentard, le plus grand des quatre de Poudlard_, clama-t-il.

Il y eut un grand bruit, et bientôt Olga sentit quelque chose de froid et de visqueux la frôler, quelque chose qui s'enroulait autour d'eux. Se positionnant dans son dos, Tom guida ses mains pour qu'elle les appose sur le monstre. Le toucher des écailles était glacial et rugueux, provoquant des frissons dans tout son corps.

_— Ferme les yeux, beauté, qu'elle puisse à loisir te contempler_.

Il ôta de son visage le bandeau de fortune, et remarqua avec amusement qu'elle serrait les paupières.

— Tu peux regarder, tu ne crains rien, dit-il.

Elle ouvrit les yeux et eut instantanément un mouvement de recul tant le serpent devant elle était immense. Tom la guida près de la tête, posant ses doigts sur le nez du basilic.

— C'est une femelle, caresse-la, elle ne te fera rien.

Ébahie, Olga plaça sa main à côté de la sienne et commença à cajoler l'animal, puis se mit inconsciemment à susurrer en Fourchelang. Lorsqu'il vit son sourire, Jedusor sut qu'il avait gagné.

— Elle est magnifique, n'est-ce pas ? Elle n'a rien d'un monstre. Notre devoir, à elle comme à moi, est d'accomplir la noble tâche de Salazar Serpentard, de purifier l'école afin qu'elle devienne ainsi telle qu'il l'aurait souhaité.

— J'ai été élevée par des moldus qui m'ont aimé, Tom, ils ont été ma famille pendant quatorze ans, et ils le sont toujours, dit Olga en se tournant vers lui. Je me fiche totalement que des Sang-de-Bourbe étudient à Poudlard, ils ne sont ni meilleurs ni moins bons que les autres, et ils n'ont certainement pas choisi leur naissance. Tout comme nous n'avons pas choisi la nôtre.

Le visage de Tom se ferma, et Olga saisit ses mains en prenant un air désolé.

— Je comprends qu'exécuter cette tâche soit essentiel pour toi, et je respecte tes idées, mais tu ne peux pas me demander d'y adhérer.

— Iras-tu me dénoncer, lorsque tu sortiras de cette Chambre ? Feras-tu quoi que ce soit qui puisse me nuire ? demanda-t-il d'un ton à la fois triste et sévère.

— Si je ne t'ai pas trahi jusque ici ce n'est certainement pas pour le faire maintenant, dit-elle fermement, je t'apprécie trop pour te faire du tort.

Pour prouver ses dires, elle effleura son esprit du sien, comme ils avaient désormais l'habitude de le faire en toutes circonstances.

Satisfait, Jedusor lâcha le basilic dans l'école. Ils remontèrent en suivant ses traces.

...

J'espère que vous avez aimé, je vous dis au prochain chapitre ! Et n'oubliais pas de laisser un petit mot, ça fait toujours plaisir ! ;)


	6. Enfances fânées

Bonjour, voici le nouveau chapitre ! Merci à tous ceux qui prennent le temps de laisser des reviews et à ceux qui m'ont mise en favoris ! Bonne lecture !

...

En ce mois d'avril 1944,il fut heureux que la Salle sur Demande soit insonorisée, sinonquiconque parcourant le couloir du septième étage aurait profité des éclats de voix échangés entre Tom et Olga. Celle-ci était assise sur l'un des canapés et serrait sa tête entre ses mains Jedusor, lui, faisait les cent pas dans un coin de la pièce et semblait prêt à casser quelque chose.

— Puisque je te dis que je n'y arrive pas ! S'insurgea-t-elle. Cela fait des dizaines de fois que nous essayons sans le moindre résultat, laisse tomber maintenant ! Allons réviser nos BUSES, ce sera bien plus utile !

— Ce n'est pas moi qui suis incapable de jeter ne serait-ce que le plus médiocre des sortilèges, tu ne fais aucun effort pour y parvenir !

— Tu te fiches de moi ?! s'exclama-t-elle en se levant. J'ai réussi à devenir animagus, cela ne te suffit pas ?! D'ailleurs en quoi est-ce que cela te concerne que je sache lancer un sort ou non ? Qu'est-ce que cela apporte au si grand et si parfait Tom Jedusor, meilleur élève de notre promotion et chouchou de tous ses professeurs ?

— Je t'interdis de me parler sur ce ton ! la menaça-t-il en se plantant devant elle, après tout ce que j'ai fait pour toi, c'est ainsi que tu me remercies ?!

— Je ne te dois rien du tout, j'ai travaillé pour réussir et personne ne l'a fait à ma place, certainement pas toi !

— C'est vrai que la théorie te sera bien utile lorsque tu seras attaquée par Grindelwald, s'époumona Tom, peut-être est-ce comme ça que s'est défendue ta famille lorsqu'il est venu les massacrer, peut-être qu'en se défendant à coup de livres ils n'auraient pas tous crevé !

— Et ta mère, vociféra Olga, tu crois qu'elle non plus n'aurait pas crevé à cause de toi si elle avait été sorcière ?!

Le coup partit sans même que Tom ne s'en aperçoive. Olga fut projetée sur un petit guéridon et son souffle se coupa lorsqu'elle reçu l'un des angles dans l'abdomen. Furieux de s'être abaissé à user de la méthode moldue, Jedusor sortit sa baguette il avait déjà prononcé la moitié du sortilège Doloris lorsqu'il fut déséquilibré et tomba à son tour, son maléfice heurtant l'une des bibliothèques qui explosa. C'est stupéfait qu'il se releva pour constater que toute la pièce s'était mise à flotter, et plus particulièrement le tapis sur lequel il se tenait un instant plus tôt.

— Lvov qu'est-ce que tu fiches ?! s'exclama-t-il.

Olga s'était elle aussi redressée, le souffle court, les bras serrés contre son ventre. Ses cheveux tournoyaient autour de son visage, comme agités par la houle, sans qu'aucune fenêtre ne soit pourtant ouverte. Jedusor sentit naître une pointe d'inquiétude et d'excitation lorsqu'il s'aperçût que les meubles s'étaient eux aussi mis à tourbillonner, tels pris dans un ouragan. Il se plaqua au sol afin d'éviter de se faire assommer et rampa vers sa condisciple. Il attrapa sans douceur ses cheveux pour dégager son visage, ses yeux étaient vagues et elle respirait par à-coups.

— Lvov, tu m'entends ? Olga ? interrogea-t-il.

Il sentit qu'elle tirait sur sa cravate pour le rapprocher d'elle.

— Arrête ça, murmura-t-elle, arrête ça s'il te plaît, ça me fait mal, tellement mal…

— Je ne peux rien faire, il faut que tu veuilles que cela se termine, pense-le de toutes tes forces.

Le voile de son regard disparut après quelques instants, et Tom n'eut que le temps de les tirer sur le côté pour éviter de se faire écraser par la table basse. Les meubles retombèrent dans un grand fracas, certains se brisèrent, donnant à la pièce un aspect de champs de bataille. Contre lui, Olga tremblait de tous ses membres. Avisant le mobilier fracassé, il la souleva comme il put et la fit asseoir sur le rebord de la fenêtre.

— Plus jamais… plus jamais… plus jamais, psalmodiait-t-elle.

— Très bien, plus jamais, dit Tom toujours dans une colère noire.

Il pointa sa baguette sur elle, et fit d'un geste disparaître l'ecchymose qui commençait à colorer sa pommette. Elle leva vers lui des yeux effrayés.

— Jure-moi que jamais plus je ne ferai de magie sans baguette, Tom, jure le moi. J'étais persuadée que j'allais mourir, que ma tête allait exploser, je ne savais même plus qui j'étais, l'endroit où je me trouvais.

— J'ai compris, nous ne recommencerons plus, fit-il exaspéré.

—Ne sois pas en colère, reprit-elle plus doucement, je ne pense pas ce que j'ai dit, nous avons été aussi odieux et méprisables l'un que l'autre.

Tom la fixa longuement, puis finit par l'enlacer il caressa délicatement ses cheveux, tandis qu'elle s'accrochait à sa chemise.

—Pardon Tom, si tu savais comme je suis désolée, dit-elle.

— Ce n'est rien.

— J'ai failli te tuer, s'exclama-t-elle en relevant le visage vers lui, j'aurais pu nous tuer tous les deux !

— Mais il n'en est rien et nous allons bien tous les deux, alors oublions ça.

Il y eut un instant de flottement puis, avec une extrême lenteur, Jedusor se pencha vers elle et déposa ses lèvres sur les siennes.

...

...

Le banquet de début d'année touchait à sa fin, et les élèves commençaient à quitter leurs tables dans le joyeux brouhaha des retrouvailles. Olga et la petite bande de Serpentards en firent de même dès que Tom se leva, prenant le chemin des cachots. Jedusor passa un bras sur ses épaules pour la forcer à ralentir, laissant ainsi le reste du groupe les distancer.

— As-tu passé de bonnes vacances ? demanda-t-elle avec empressement.

— Oui, formidables, répondit-il sarcastiquement, l'orphelinat était particulièrement divertissant cet été. Pourquoi m'évites-tu ?

— Je ne t'évite pas.

— C'est donc pour cela que tu m'as tout juste salué, que tu t'es assise le plus loin possible de moi dans la calèche et que tu as passé tout le dîner collée à Abraxas ?

— Est-ce important pour toi que nous soyons à côté l'un de l'autre dans la calèche ?

— Je t'en prie, dit-il âprement en resserrant la prise sur son épaule, ne change pas de sujet.

Elle inspira profondément, passant une main fébrile dans ses longs cheveux.

— Je crois qu'il y a quelque chose qui veut sortir de ta poche, lâcha-t-elle finalement.

Tom se figea brusquement, un éclair de compréhension traversant son regard. Il se morigéna de ne pas y avoir pensé plus tôt.

— Pas ici, chuchota-t-il en l'entraînant dans un recoin.

Une fois à l'abri de toute observation importune, Jedusor sortit un petit carnet noir de sa robe. Olga eut un mouvement de recul.

— Tu le sens ? demanda-t-il prestement.

— Il crie, il veut s'échapper, fit-elle en tirant nerveusement sur l'une de ses mèches, éloigne-le de moi s'il te plaît, cela me met très mal à l'aise.

— Dis-moi tout ce que tu perçois sur ce journal, dit-il en le rapprochant encore d'elle, et je te promets que tu ne le reverras plus jamais.

Elle se plaqua contre le mur, s'écartant le plus possible de l'objet.

— Je ne sais pas ce que tu as fait cet été Tom, mais il y a un petit bout de vie, là-dedans. J'ai l'impression qu'il hurle, mais je ne peux pas entrer en contact avec lui, ce n'est pas humain. C'est comme un esprit… vide, une chose qui aurait été vivante, mais que l'on a dénaturée de toute sa substance.

— C'est tout ? s'assura-t-il.

—Oui, crois-moi c'est largement suffisant.

Satisfait, il rangea le carnet et s'approcha d'elle, collant son corps contre le sien dans l'espace exigu où ils se trouvaient. Au même moment, Minerva McGonagall passa sans les voir, réprimandant des élèves traînants à regagner leurs dortoirs. Jedusor sourit.

— Oublie ce journal, la nouvelle préfète en chef nous a donné les mots de passe du château avant le dîner, j'ai très envie de prendre un bain…

...

...

Il était tôt en cette belle matinée de juillet, les premiers rayons de soleil caressaient tout juste la cime des arbres et le chant des oiseaux s'élevait à peine. Assise sur la balustrade de l'un des plus hauts balcons de Poudlard, Olga laissait négligemment ses pieds se balancer dans le vide. Le vent jouait avec ses cheveux, lui obstruant parfois la vue pourtant imprenable du lac et des montagnes au petit matin.

Un rugissement retentit dans la Forêt Interdite, tel un bâillement monstrueux, et elle vit le temps d'une seconde quelques sombrals apeurés s'envoler, certainement vers une contrée plus sereine. Olga avait toujours été fascinée par la Forêt, elle ne comptait plus les expéditions qu'elle y avait faites avec Tom et Abraxas Walburga prenant rarement son courage à deux mains pour les accompagner.

Une silhouette près du lac attira son attention. Elle reconnut le capitaine de l'équipe de Quidditch de Poufsouffle qui profitait du sommeil de ses camarades pour aller nager. Elle se souvint que l'année dernière, Rabastan leur avait jeté un sortilège de Têtenbulle pour aller explorer les profondeurs du lac ils n'avaient malheureusement pas rencontré d'Êtres de l'eau, mais elle avait failli se faire arracher un orteil par un stangulot. Tom avait été particulièrement mécontent qu'ils y soient allés tous les deux et elle avait dû tirer parti de toute son imagination pour le dérider.

Son ventre se mit à la tenailler, et Olga se prit à rêver de délicieux pancakes chauds recouverts de sirop d'érable. Walburga et elle avaient également fait de nombreuses excursions dans les cuisines, que ce soit pour s'empiffrer de l'exquise pâtisserie des elfes ou ramener de quoi festoyer après un match de Quidditch.

Les souvenirs l'assaillaient et elle ne prit pas garde à la montée du soleil dans le ciel, signe que l'heure d'emprunter pour la dernière fois le Poudlard Express approchait. Des pas retentirent derrière elle, et Tom vint s'accouder à la rambarde. Ils restèrent un long moment silencieux, tous deux gravant dans leur mémoire leurs derniers instants dans l'école de sorcellerie avec recueillement.

— Je vais partir pendant un certain temps, finit-il par lâcher.

— Je sais, fit Olga sans même se tourner vers lui. Tu m'as souvent parlé de voyager en Europe et vers l'Asie.

— C'est en effet l'un de mes projets.

— C'est tout juste si tu as feuilleté les brochures d'orientation que Slughorn a mises à notre disposition, continua-t-elle. Je savais qu'une place au Ministère ne te suffirait pas, même si j'étais loin de penser que tu t'en irais si vite. En tout cas, j'exige de toi que tu viennes me trouver en premier lors de ton retour en Angleterre je resterai un premier temps chez mon oncle, il est libre de s'installer maintenant que Grindelwald a été vaincu. Mais si tu tardes trop tu devras te débrouiller pour me trouver.

Tom rit doucement.

— Je pense que c'est le genre d'exigence que je puis satisfaire.

— Parfait. Je vais faire un dernier tour dans la Forêt Interdite dit à Walburga de ne pas s'énerver, je serai à l'heure pour le départ du train.

Puis, écartant gracieusement les bras, elle se laissa tomber dans le vide. Jedusor admira le vol d'un magnifique corbeau au plumage de jais, s'éloignant vers la Forêt.

...

...

Absorbé par les souvenirs d'Olga Lvov, Harry sursauta lorsque Dumbledore se saisit de son poignet. Les images se mirent alors à défiler rapidement devant ses yeux les sons s'enchevêtraient, se brouillaient, il n'en captait que des bribes.

Deux corps enlacés à même le sol. Un mariage, celui de Rabastan Lestrange avec la fille Malefoy. La remise d'un diplôme de potionniste, puis un entretien d'embauche à Sainte Mangouste. Un homme riait, la montrant du doigt en la traitant de demi-sorcière. Un enterrement, son oncle venait de décéder. Et surtout des fêtes, des fêtes, et encore des fêtes. Même si Harry aurait plus qualifié d'orgies les réjouissances auxquelles il assistait. Les visages de Lestrange et Walburga Black étaient redondants, tantôt ivres, tantôt rieurs, souvent les deux à la fois.

Les images se stabilisèrent, Dumbledore les arrêtant sur un nouveau souvenir.

...

A votre avis, quel est ce nouveau souvenir ?

J'espère que ce chapitre vous a plu, n'oubliez pas de me donner votre avis ! Bises !


	7. Le règne ascendant de la pureté

Bonjour, pardon pour le retard de publication, mais de toute manière vu le peu de retour que j'ai, ça n'a pas du manquer à beaucoup de monde.

Je vous souhaite néanmoins une bonne lecture !

...

Potionniste en chef de Sainte Mangouste. Potionniste en chef de Sainte Mangouste ! Morgane, elle venait d'être promue potionniste en chef de Sainte Mangouste ! Olga rentrait chez elle d'un pas sautillant, saluant d'un signe de main enthousiaste les connaissances croisées sur son chemin. Merlin qu'elle avait hâte d'envoyer une lettre à Walburga, celle-ci allait être folle de joie en l'apprenant. Elle dut s'y reprendre à deux fois avant de parvenir à insérer la clé de son appartement dans la serrure et prononça le mot de passe avec une telle frénésie que le tableau gardant sa porte lui demanda de répéter. Mais lorsqu'elle entra enfin chez elle, elle s'arrêta abruptement sur le pas de la porte.

Il faisait sombre, et elle ne se souvenait pas avoir tiré les volets en partant ce matin. Le peu qu'elle apercevait dans la pénombre était parfaitement rangé, rien ne traînait par terre, même les reliefs de sa petite soirée de la veille avec Rabastan et Abraxas avaient disparus. Elle fit doucement glisser dans ses doigts le poignard qui ne quittait jamais sa manche. Une forme blafarde bougea au fond de la pièce et elle envoya l'arme instinctivement. Celle-ci aurait perforé la tête de la créature si une longue main blanche ne l'avait stoppée, la pointe de la lame immobilisée à une infime distance de la chair.

— Joli lancé, dit la silhouette.

Cette voix. Olga ne connaissait qu'une seule personne possédant un timbre pareil, une personne qu'elle n'avait vu depuis de nombreuses années.

— Tom, est-ce toi ? interrogea-t-elle.

L'individu laissa tomber le poignard au sol, et s'approcha d'elle à pas lents elle discernait de mieux en mieux son visage, mais ce qu'elle voyait ne ressemblait pas à Tom. La peau était livide et anormalement lisse, les yeux injectés de sang, les traits comme brouillés, grossis. Seules les lèvres fines et la belle chevelure sombre demeuraient. Ce qui n'était plus Tom Jedusor s'arrêta tout contre elle.

— Ce n'est plus ainsi que l'on m'appelle.

Avec d'infinies précautions, comme si elle craignait de l'abîmer, elle posa les mains sur son visage, palpant les pommettes saillantes et les joues émaciées, effleurant les minces paupières, retraçant les courbes oubliées de son profil autrefois si parfait.

— Comment t'appelles-tu en ce cas ? demanda-t-elle dans un souffle.

— On me nomme Lord Voldemort.

Olga eut un faible sourire et se détacha de lui.

— Ne trouves-tu pas cela un peu long à crier pendant l'amour ? Tu ne me facilites pas la tâche.

Il eut un petit rire et l'attira à lui, l'embrassant impérieusement.

— Tu peux également m'appeler Maître, c'est comme tu préfères.

— Je t'en prie, ne prends donc pas tes fantasmes sexuels pour la réalité, dit Olga en le repoussant pour se diriger vers la cuisine, allumant la lumière au passage, que puis-je te servir ?

— Un Laphroaig, si tu as. J'ai pris la liberté de faire un peu de rangement, j'espère que tu ne m'en veux pas, dit-il en se rasseyant.

On discernait un brin de sarcasme dans ses paroles elle déposa la bouteille et deux verres sur la table basse, le fusillant du regard.

— Avec une baguette il est certain que c'est bien plus simple.

— Je ne remets pas en doute tes capacités magiques, seulement celles à tenir correctement une habitation. Je suis d'ailleurs venu te féliciter pour ta nomination en tant que potionniste en chef de Sainte Magouste, c'est un excellent poste.

— Comment le sais-tu ? s'exclama-t-elle avec des yeux ronds, je l'ai moi-même appris il y moins d'une heure !

Voldemort eut un petit sourire en faisant tourner son verre dans ses mains diaphanes.

— Il y a beaucoup de choses que je sais. En réalité, je suis en Angleterre depuis plusieurs semaines déjà mais j'ai préféré rester discret, histoire de voir de quelle manière avaient évolué les choses ici avant de dresser quelque projet. Du reste, la jeunesse au sang pur ne parle que de tes petites sauteries, –il eut un reniflement moqueur- je te savais débauchée mais je ne vous imaginais pas tous vous vautrer ainsi dans le stupre. Mais passons. Je suis désolé pour ton oncle, j'ai appris son décès.

Olga haussa les épaules et vida son verre.

— Un an ce n'était pas assez pour se connaître.

— Certes, admit-il.

— Et toi, reprit-elle, qu'as-tu fait toutes ces années pour revenir avec une tête pareille ?

Voldemort sembla se crisper à cette remarque peu élégante sur son apparence physique, mais éluda la question.

— J'ai longuement voyagé de par le monde, découvrant des formes de magie dont tu n'as même pas idée. Je suis allé plus loin que quiconque dans la maîtrise de mes pouvoirs, pénétrant des secrets depuis longtemps oubliés. Mais je te conterai ce passionnant récit une autre fois pour l'heure, je viens te proposer du travail.

— J'ai déjà un travail.

— Un travail, continua-t-il comme s'il n'y avait eu aucune interruption, un peu particulier, pas tout à fait légal, pour lequel j'ai besoin du Maître des Potions le plus talentueux qui soit. Miss Lvov, que diriez-vous de vous mettre au service de Lord Voldemort ?

...

...

Yule approchait. De gros flocons voletaient paresseusement au-dehors, recouvrant le parc des Black d'un épais manteau de neige. Bien à l'abri derrière les grandes fenêtres du manoir, Olga sirotait son verre d'hydromel, resserrant parfois une élégante étole autour de ses épaules. Toute la bande d'anciens Serpentards avait été réunie par Druella, anciennement Rosier, à l'occasion d'un dîner, mais pour l'instant, les elfes s'affairaient à pourvoir l'assemblée en petits-fours et vins des meilleurs crus. C'est dans cette agréable ambiance que Cygnus se leva et fit tinter son verre à l'aide d'une petite cuillère en argent. Le calme se fit, et tous se tournèrent vers lui.

— Chers amis, commença-t-il avec emphase, si Druella et moi vous avons conviés ce soir, c'est pour vous annoncer une grande nouvelle en août prochain naîtra le premier héritier des Black !

Sa femme s'approcha de lui avec un grand sourire et il posa une main protectrice sur son ventre plat. Des applaudissements retentirent dans toute la pièce, et les invités se pressèrent autour des futurs parents pour les féliciter. Walburga fut la première à congratuler son frère et sa belle-sœur, mais le plus heureux de tous semblait être Lord Voldemort. Il leva son verre aux deux jeunes époux, entraînant tout le monde à trinquer en leur honneur.

— Réjouissons-nous de cette naissance et de toutes les autres à venir dans nos familles, car par nos enfants et le sang pur qui coulera dans leurs veines, nous nous portons garant de la pérennité et de l'intégrité du monde sorcier. Aux Sangs-pur !

— Aux Sangs-pur ! clamèrent les convives.

...

Voilà pour ce septième chapitre, j'espère que vous avez aimé ! N'hésitez pas à laisser un petit mot, ça prend 15 secondes et ça illumine la journée de l'auteur...


	8. Ténèbres intestins

Bonjour, voici un nouveau chapitre ! Un grand merci à tous ceux qui on pris le temps de me laisser des reviews, à ceux qui me suivent et ceux qui m'ont mis en favoris (ou les trois à la fois) ! Bonne lecture ! =DD

...

— Espèce d'incapable, comment as-tu osé me désobéir ?! Je t'avais interdit de toucher à la moindre de mes potions, tu avais pour ordre de ne jamais les déplacer ! Comment peux-tu encore paraître devant moi, sale immondice ! Elfe indigne, tu mériterais que je te donne un vêtement !

Olga frappa l'elfe à la tête avec le gros rectangle qu'elle tenait en main. C'était un test de grossesse sorcier. De ceux qui ne se trompent jamais.

Il était positif.

À la mention du vêtement, l'elfe se mit à couiner.

— Pitié Maîtresse, ayez pitié de la pauvre Sally, ne lui donnez pas de vêtement ! Pas de vêtement ! Sally n'a jamais touché aux potions de la Maîtresse, Sally sait que c'est défendu et Sally a simplement fait un peu de ménage, Sally est une bonne elfe de maison ! Pitié, que la Maîtresse ne donne pas de vêtement à Sally !

Olga la frappa à nouveau.

— Comment oses-tu me mentir ! Seuls le Maître et toi avez accès à mon laboratoire, qui d'autre aurait pu déranger mes fioles ?!

Elle frappa encore, et l'elfe tomba sur le dallage froid en geignant.

— Que se passe-t-il ici ? s'exclama une voix.

Importuné par le bruit, Voldemort se tenait dans l'embrasure de la porte. Il eut un mouvement de surprise devant l'état du cachot.

Des flacons avaient été balayés d'un coup de main furieux un peu partout dans la pièce, certains, brisés, laissaient échapper leur contenu sur le sol. Les parchemins, d'ordinaire parfaitement empilés sur le bureau, avaient volé dans tous les coins, quelques-uns désormais englués dans les potions renversées. Un chaudron, heureusement vide, était également tombé et gisait non loin de la cheminée. Au milieu de tout cela, son elfe roulée en boule et sa compagne, le bras levé dans une position sans équivoque.

Lorsqu'elle l'aperçut, Olga se redressa, s'efforçant de subrepticement dissimuler le test de grossesse. Mais le Lord s'avança, tâchant d'éviter les flaques de mixture, et le lui arracha des mains. Tétanisée, elle se mit à balbutier des excuses.

— Je ne voulais pas, je te le jure ! C'est l'elfe qui a changé de place ma potion de contraception, je te promets que je vais m'en occuper, personne n'en saura ri…

Elle ne put finir sa phrase, Voldemort la serrant dans ses bras de toutes ses forces. Il l'embrassa fougueusement, appuyant sur sa nuque et au creux de ses reins comme s'il souhaitait ne faire qu'un avec elle. Lorsqu'il la relâcha, un sourire illuminait son visage.

— C'est merveilleux, Olga, fantastique !

Il l'embrassa à nouveau, mais, encore sous le choc, elle ne fit pas un geste.

— Je croyais que tu ne voulais pas… Moi je ne veux pas ! dit-elle en reprenant brusquement contenance.

Le Lord ne se départit pas de son sourire et appuya son front contre le sien, lui caressant les cheveux.

— Réfléchis Olga, un petit bout de moi et de toi. Le sang pur des Lvov allié à l'illustre lignée de Serpentard. Un héritier pour le monde que nous sommes en train de bâtir.

— Je ne veux pas, je suis trop jeune ! s'exclama-t-elle en cherchant à se dégager de son étreinte, nous sommes tous deux très occupés, nous n'avons pas le temps !

Voldemort la serra un peu plus, peut-être avec un peu trop de robustesse, l'empêchant de s'agiter, et continua à parler d'une voix très douce.

— Nous engagerons un précepteur et trouverons un nouvel elfe de maison, plus dégourdi que celui-ci –il jeta un coup d'œil à Sally, toujours recroquevillée par terre. Je te garantis que tu n'auras rien à sacrifier et que tout se passera pour le mieux, continua-t-il en prenant son visage en coupe. Tu ferais de moi le plus heureux des hommes.

La jeune femme le regardait avec des yeux perdus, ne sachant quoi décider. Un baiser empli de tendresse eut raison d'elle.

— Je suppose que l'on peut essayer… soupira-t-elle.

Il l'embrassa à nouveau avant de la guider en dehors des cachots.

— Vraiment, ce n'était pas la peine de te mettre dans un tel état… murmura-t-il en regardant une dernière fois la pièce.

...

...

Deux légers craquements retentirent dans le silence de la nuit. Le ciel était sans lune et d'épais nuages masquaient les étoiles. Les ténèbres étaient opaques, on ne voyait pas à dix mètres devant soi. Un vent léger agitait les capes des visiteurs inopportuns et, désormais, seul le remous des vagues se brisant sur les rochers venait troubler le calme de la falaise. L'une des silhouettes encapuchonnées grelottait violement, mais l'autre commençait déjà à descendre le long de l'escarpement. Résignée, celle qui était restée au sommet disparut soudain, et l'on put entendre les battements d'ailes d'un oiseau. Elle réapparut une fois en bas, attendant sagement sur un rocher que l'autre la rejoigne. À nouveau réunies, la première silhouette leva sa baguette puis elles se retrouvèrent de l'autre côté de la paroi, au sec dans une petite cavité de la falaise. Brandissant toujours sa baguette pour éclairer les lieux, Voldemort retira son capuchon et se dirigea sans hésitation vers une petite excavation dans la roche. Olga fut contrainte de le suivre pour ne pas se retrouver dans le noir. Semblant choisir un emplacement précis dans la paroi, le Lord leva les bras.

À ce moment-là, le souvenir se brouilla et tout devint noir.

...

...

La sonnette retentit au 12, square Grimmauld, et immédiatement, des bruits de pas dévalant l'escalier se firent entendre.

— Olga est là mère, Olga est là ! cria un enfant avec enthousiasme.

— Je sais Sirius, calme-toi, dit sévèrement Walburga en ouvrant grand la porte.

À peine Olga eut-elle fait quelques pas dans le hall que Sirius sauta dans ses bras, frottant son nez contre le sien dans un geste rituel. Walburga fronça les sourcils devant si peu de convenances mais n'eut le temps de faire la moindre remarque, car déjà son amie tourbillonnait en direction du salon avec son fils dans les bras.

— Qui c'est mon filleul préféré ? Qui est-ce qui fête son anniversaire aujourd'hui ? s'exclama-t-elle.

— C'est moi, Olga, c'est moi ! piailla Sirius en riant aux éclats.

Ils cessèrent de tournoyer et elle le reposa, embrassant sa joue avec tendresse. Elle remarqua le regard plein d'attente du petit garçon.

— Tu auras ton cadeau avec les autres lorsque nous goûterons le fabuleux gâteau qu'a préparé Kreattur, dit-elle avec un sourire.

Sirius se mit à trépigner sous le regard noir de sa mère, mais ses protestations furent interrompues par l'arrivée d'Orion et de Regulus. Elle les salua et sortit deux gros paquets de sucreries qu'elle confia aux enfants avec un clin d'œil. Leur père les entraîna au salon, Olga suivant la maîtresse de maison à la cuisine pour l'aider dans les derniers préparatifs.

— Mes enfants vont se transformer en patacitrouilles géantes si tu continues à les gaver de confiseries, dit-elle faussement mécontente. C'est dommage que Voldemort n'ait pu t'accompagner, reprit-elle sur ton plus léger, j'aurais été ravie de le recevoir.

Olga haussa les épaules.

— Il n'a pas pu se libérer, il est sincèrement navré il a écrit une carte pour l'anniversaire de Sirius, répondit-elle en lui tendant un bout de parchemin de la meilleure qualité.

Walburga s'empara du mot avec un air appréciateur.

— Je comprends tout à fait, c'est un homme très occupé nous aurons beaucoup d'autres occasions de partager un dîner. En tout cas c'est très aimable à lui, ajouta-t-elle en agitant la carte, tu le remercieras. Comment va-t-il ? Ses projets se déroulent-ils toujours selon ses désirs ?

— Oui, tout va bien, acquiesça Olga d'une voix neutre tout en s'asseyant, comme tu l'as dit, il est très occupé.

Décelant un manque manifeste d'engouement, Walburga se retourna pour observer son amie. Le visage de celle-ci, si joyeux il y a un instant, s'était assombri. Elle posa sa baguette sur le plan de travail et vint s'asseoir à ses côtés.

— Voyons Olga, c'est normal qu'il soit quelque peu absent, il travaille énormément pour notre cause. Bientôt, grâce à lui, la société sorcière sera purifiée, les Sangs-Pur retrouveront le statut ainsi que la reconnaissance qui nous sont dus. Il est en train de bâtir un monde meilleur. C'est un homme formidable, tu as beaucoup de chance qu'il t'ait choisie c'est à toi de te sacrifier pour nos convictions, ton dévouement te sera rendu au centuple lorsque les Sangs-de-Bourbe seront relégués à leur juste place dans la société. Tu dois te montrer digne de lui.

Walburga avait chastement posé sa main sur la sienne, son regard était si brillant de conviction qu'Olga ne put se résoudre à démentir ses propos.

— Tu as raison, je suis une idiote. Je vais me reprendre et il sera fier de moi.

Son amie serra légèrement ses doigts en souriant.

— J'aime mieux cela. Tu verras comme la vie sera belle lorsque nous serons les souveraines du monde sorcier !

La sonnette retentit, interrompant Walburga. Elle se leva prestement pour accueillir les invités mais Olga ne la suivit pas.

Si elle savait. S'ils savaient tous. Tout ce qu'elle avait vu dans l'esprit de Voldemort. Ses recherches à la bibliothèque et la découverte de son père Moldu. L'assassinat de sa famille ainsi que de son oncle Gaunt. Jeune et naïve, elle avait tenté d'aborder le sujet avec lui elle avait un instant cru qu'il allait entrer dans une fureur noire, mais il s'était très rapidement apaisé, lui expliquant patiemment son rejet envers cette branche et plus particulièrement la suprématie du sang de Serpentard.

Il lui avait fait promettre de ne plus aborder le sujet, elle avait déclaré qu'il n'y avait bien que lui pour se préoccuper ainsi du sang.

Elle ignorait alors à quel point elle se trompait.

Olga se leva à son tour pour aller saluer les nouveaux arrivants.

...

J'espère que vous avez aimé ! Attendeeeeeez, n'oubliez pas le review en partant ! Bises !


	9. L'opulente poitrine des parjures

Bonjour bonjour, voici un nouveau chapitre ! Je sais, je publie de manière anarchique et en retard, mais le manque de retours me déprime un peu alors voilà, le chapitre arrive quand j'y pense. Je remercie néanmoins tous ceux qui prennent le temps de laisser une review et qui me mettent en favoris, mercii =DD

...

...

La salle était comble et la foule applaudissait au fur et à mesure que les personnalités récompensées venaient chercher leur prix. Le Ministre lui-même remettait les décorations, donnant de fortes poignées de main aux heureux élus sous le crépitement des appareils photos. De nombreux journalistes étaient présents, immortalisant cette rare cérémonie de remise d'Ordres de Merlin. Ce fut bientôt au tour d'Olga de monter sur la scène, éblouissante dans une robe rouge somptueuse.

— Notre nouvelle lauréate est miss Olga Lvov, potionniste en chef de l'hôpital Sainte Mangouste, qui se voit aujourd'hui remettre son Ordre de Merlin, première classe, pour la mise au point d'un philtre de jouvence. Précisons que cette potion n'efface pas l'âge, mais agit sur l'apparence physique ainsi que la santé des organes et des tissus. Ses travaux représentent une avancée prodigieuse pour les sciences de la vie et de la magie et seront étudiés plus en avant par des spécialistes du Département des Mystères. Sa commercialisation est encore en discussion mais ne se fera vraisemblablement pas avant de nombreuses années, demandant certaines considérations éthiques et morales. Miss Lvov, merci.

Olga reçut sa récompense avec un sourire heureux, et posa un instant à côté du Ministre pour la photo. Dans la salle, c'est Rabastan qui applaudissait le plus fort.

...

...

Une main à la peau très douce remontait sur son ventre, effleurant sa poitrine, caressant sa gorge, puis redescendait vers ses hanches. De longs cheveux noirs balayaient ses épaules, charriant les effluves d'une eau de toilette aussi coûteuse qu'enivrante. Appuyée contre un torse solide, yeux clos, elle savourait l'étreinte que les bras fermés autour de son corps lui procuraient, leurs jambes emmêlées sous les draps de soie.

— Es-tu certaine qu'il ne se doute de rien ? demanda Rabastan.

Olga laissa échapper un soupir de contrariété et s'installa plus confortablement contre lui.

— Bien sûr tu es un excellent occlumens, et si cela devait ne pas suffire, je t'aiderai à lui fermer ton esprit. De toute manière, il ne se préoccupe pas beaucoup de moi et ne s'intéresse qu'au pouvoir ainsi qu'au renforcement de son armée de Mangemorts. Brave petit soldat, ajouta-t-elle en lui tapotant la main.

Rabastan retira sa main dans un mouvement irrité, puis se saisit finalement de la sienne, entrelaçant leurs doigts.

— Il a toujours connaissance de tout, reprit-il doucement, les conséquences seraient dramatiques pour toi comme pour moi.

— C'est grâce à moi s'il a connaissance de tout, lui rappela-elle amèrement. À croire que je ne sers plus qu'à cela, infiltrer les esprits des Occlumens les plus inaccessibles, briser leurs défenses et m'approprier conscient et inconscient afin de déjouer l'Ordre du Phénix.

Rabastan la serra un peu plus fort et embrassa sa joue.

— Ne dis pas cela, tu es la mère de ses enfants…

— La mère de ses enfants ! s'exclama-t-elle avec un petit rire sans joie. La putain qu'il a engrossée pour assurer la descendance de la lignée de Serpentard, tu veux dire celle qu'il baise comme un dépravé tous les soirs pour se soulager des désagréments de la journée. Pardonne-moi, je suis vulgaire, reprit-elle plus doucement en passant une main sur son visage. Jamais je ne vois mes enfants mon deuxième fils vient d'entrer à Durmstrang, Voldemort refuse de les savoir près de Dumbledore. Ils revêtent déjà tous deux la panoplie du parfait petit mage noir et viendront bientôt grossir ses rangs. Mais n'en parlons plus s'il te plaît, donne-moi plutôt des nouvelles de chez toi, cela sera toujours plus agréable.

— Rien d'inaccoutumé ne se produit jamais ici, répondit-il sur un ton las, ma femme est toujours aussi inintéressante et valétudinaire, je désespère d'avoir un jour un descendant et je demanderais le divorce si je n'avais la crainte de me quereller avec les Malfoy. Il n'y a bien que son sang pur pour la rendre attrayante…

Rabastan s'interrompit lorsqu'une goutte s'écrasa sur sa main il s'aperçut que des larmes silencieuses coulaient sur les joues de son amante.

— Je te demande pardon, ce n'est pas ce que je voulais dire, s'excusa-t-il avec empressement, tu sais bien que je me fiche que tu aies été élevée par des moldus.

— Peu importe, fit Olga en se tournant vers lui, j'en ai assez de vivre ainsi, au milieu de la torture et de la mort pour une futile histoire de sang.

Il se redressa sur le lit et posa une main sur sa nuque afin de la rapprocher de lui.

— C'est la guerre, il faut que nous en passions par là, ces morts sont nécessaires et le sacrifice s'avérera insignifiant lorsque nos idéaux seront partagés par tous.

— Tu sais parfaitement que moi je ne les partage pas !

Percevant tous deux que cette discussion était vaine, Olga s'allongea sans un mot sur le torse de Rabastan et l'enlaça. Ils restèrent ainsi un temps qui leur parût infini, il aurait pu s'écouler des heures comme des secondes sans qu'ils ne bougent. Ce fut le tonitruant carillon de l'horloge magique des Lestrange qui les tira de leur apathie. Il sonnait dix-sept heures. Rabastan prit la parole dans un murmure,

— Les nouvelles recrues sorties de Poudlard viennent jurer allégeance au Maître demain, tu ferais mieux de partir.

Somnolente, Olga se redressa mollement et lui donna un long baiser.

Quelques instants après, un corbeau prit son envol de l'une des fenêtres du manoir, se fondant dans l'ombre de la nuit tombante.

...

...

Le temps était nuageux et menaçait à tout instant de virer à l'orage. Un vent léger agitait les herbes hautes dans les champs, parfumant la campagne d'un doux parfum. Un infime craquement se fit entendre et une femme apparut au bout d'une allée de terre battue apeurée par le bruit, une nuée d'oiseaux s'envola à son approche. Comme demandé, elle était habillée en moldue, une longue et élégante robe d'été soulignant agréablement sa silhouette. Elle sembla un instant chercher quelque chose du regard, puis s'avança sur le sentier en agitant impatiemment le bras.

— Sirius ! héla-t-elle.

Sortant d'une grande maison de l'autre côté du chemin, Sirius marchait rapidement vers elle. Elle vint à sa rencontre et l'enlaça vigoureusement lorsqu'il fut à ses côtés. Il lui rendit son étreinte, la soulevant du sol.

— Regarde-toi, dit-il en touchant son visage lisse du bout des doigts, on pourrait croire que tu es ma sœur !

Il sourit et l'embrassa sur les deux joues.

— Je n'ai pas reçu un Ordre de Merlin pour rien ! répondit-elle en souriant elle aussi. Tu m'as manqué, j'ai eu si peur qu'il t'arrive quelque chose, continua-t-elle plus doucement.

Le visage de Sirius s'assombrit et il jeta un coup d'œil à la maison.

— Mère a dû te raconter…

— En effet, avec maintes injures et imprécations à ton égard, mais cela tu dois t'en douter.

— Oui, mon départ ne s'est pas fait dans la joie et l'allégresse, soupira-t-il, mais peu importe maintenant je vis chez les Potter, et crois-moi j'y suis bien mieux que dans cette maison de fous racistes et adeptes de magie noire.

Olga eut l'air incommodée par sa remarque.

— Pourquoi m'avoir fait venir, si c'est ce que tu penses de nous ? l'interrogea-t-elle.

— Ce n'est pas ce que je pense de toi, je sais que tu n'es pas comme eux. La preuve ! dit-il en se saisissant de son poignet gauche, tu ne t'es pas laissée marquer comme du bétail.

— Tes parents ne sont pas plus Mangemorts que moi ! démentit-elle en retirant sa main.

Sirius secoua la tête et s'écarta légèrement.

— Ce n'est qu'une question de temps, ils en ont la mentalité et approuvent pleinement les idées de Voldemort. Tu sais certainement que mon grand-père a déjà prévu de lui envoyer Regulus, comme une sorte de tribu de la Grande et Noble famille Black. Le pire c'est que ce petit imbécile en est ravi, cracha-t-il amèrement.

— Il a fait son choix et il n'est pas plus mauvais que le tien. Ceux qui mourront en premier, des Mangemorts ou de l'Ordre, se tirera à pile ou face.

— Je déteste que tu regardes dans ma tête, râla Sirius.

— Inutile, je te connais comme si je t'avais fait, je sais parfaitement que tu entreras dans l'Ordre du Phénix dès que tu auras mis un pied en dehors de Poudlard. Crois-tu réellement que cela soit plus judicieux que de recevoir la Marque ? Walburga n'aura plus qu'à prendre les paris pour savoir lequel de ses fils disparaîtra en premier. Avec un peu de chance, vous pourrez même vous entretuer.

— Je ne suis plus son fils ! s'énerva-t-il, elle m'a renié, ils m'ont tous renié ! Ils ont sacrifié leur propre fils pour ton Voldemort !

Abasourdie, Olga recula de quelques pas et s'appuya contre la clôture. Elle ferma les yeux un instant, et, lorsqu'elle les rouvrit, son regard était à la fois dur et empli de tristesse.

_— Mon_ Voldemort ? Penses-tu que cela soit de ma faute ? Penses-tu que c'est moi qui ai attiré Walburga vers lui ?

Sirius parut soudainement embarrassé.

— Bien sûr que non, je sais bien que tu n'as pas de préjugé sur le sang et qu'elle n'a besoin de personne pour se reconnaître dans toutes ces idées stupides mais…

— Mais tu ne peux t'empêcher de penser que notre amitié a tout de même aidé au rapprochement, le coupa-t-elle.

Il bafouilla une phrase inintelligible qu'elle ignora.

— Je n'ai jamais eu le choix, Sirius. Dès lors où j'ai rencontré Lord Voldemort il m'a dépossédée de mon libre-arbitre, m'a soustrait le monopole de ma vie. Il n'a jamais supporté de n'avoir de prise sur mon esprit, il ne peux concevoir que quiconque puisse disposer de capacité qu'il n'a pas. Ça lui fait peur. Ainsi, il m'a enchaînée de toutes les manières possibles et imaginables pour que jamais je ne me retourne contre lui. Évidemment, je ne m'en suis rendue compte que bien plus tard, alors que j'étais depuis longtemps pieds et poings liés. Crois-tu que je n'ai pas conscience que mes enfants ne sont qu'un moyen de plus de m'attacher ? La seule chose dont je suis certaine c'est que jamais je n'ai voulu emmener qui que ce soit avec moi, et certainement pas mon amie la plus chère.

Sirius s'approcha doucement d'elle pour prendre ses mains dans les siennes.

— Je suis désolé Olga, je n'ai jamais voulu te blesser. Mais on a toujours le choix. Toi aussi. Il t'appartient de décider, personne n'a le droit de le faire à ta place. Tu es la seule famille qu'il me reste, je ne supporte pas de te savoir en danger avec ces fous furieux. Je t'en prie, viens avec moi, rejoins l'Ordre, Dumbledore vous protégera toi et tes enfants.

— Tu ne peux pas comprendre ce que c'est d'être mère. Jamais je ne ferai courir un tel risque à mes enfants, jamais. C'est insensé mais ils sont bien plus en sécurité près de Voldemort.

— Alors tu ne feras rien ? Tu vas rester auprès de ce monstre et regarder les nés-moldus crever les uns après les autres ? Ton aide serait infiniment précieuse au sein de l'Ordre, comme elle l'est certainement auprès des Mangemorts, tu ne l'accordes simplement pas aux bonnes personnes !

Olga le repoussa et le regarda d'un air sévère.

— M'as-tu fait venir par amour et altruisme ou bien serait-ce Dumbledore qui t'envoie ? Dis-lui que c'est vain et que jamais je ne trahirai les miens.

— Il n'y a pas que ta vie et celle de tes enfants en jeu, mais celles de milliers d'innocents qui n'ont pas eu l'aubaine de naître avec le sang pur !

— Tu ne connais rien du monde réel, Sirius ! Tu vis bien au chaud enfermé à Poudlard, tu ne te rends pas compte de ce qui se passe au-dehors c'est une lutte de pouvoir, le sang n'est qu'un prétexte au ralliement des sorciers ! Commence par finir tes études avant de prendre parti dans ce combat futile et vide de sens, aucun côté n'est ni tout blanc ni tout noir, et si Dumbledore respectait un tant soit peu les nobles valeurs qu'il prône il n'enverrait pas de jeunes gens inexpérimentés se faire tuer !

— Je ne te permets pas d'insulter Albus Dumbledore, tonna Sirius, son courage n'a d'égal que ta lâcheté !

— Ouvre les yeux, tu ne prends pas la bonne décision !

— Qui es-tu pour juger de mes décisions _Lady Voldemort _? En fait, toi aussi tu cherches à me brider et à me ramener sur le « droit chemin », je te croyais différente mais tu es comme eux !

Le regard glacial et profondément déçu de Sirius la toucha en plein cœur.

— Désolé de t'avoir dérangé pour si peu, continua-t-il, je crois que nous n'avons plus rien à nous dire.

Il tourna les talons et se dirigea d'un pas furieux vers la maison. Olga se précipita à sa suite pour le retenir mais, dès lors que Sirius dépassa la clôture, elle se heurta aux puissants sortilèges de protection entourant la demeure.

Elle cria son prénom, le supplia.

Il ne se retourna pas.

...

...

On approche doucement de la fin, j'espère que ça vous plaît toujours ! J'apprécierais vraiment beaucoup que vous laissiez un petit mot, même si ce n'est pas forcément positif, tant que c'est constructif **auteur fait ses yeux de bambi** Bises !


End file.
